The notebook
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: Katniss was a city girl Peeta was a country boy. This is Katniss and Peeta notebook style like I told you id do. T for language and very very brief sensuality. No lemons like in book or movie well im going to skip to the next day or just next chapter when that comes. R&R DISCONTINUED.


Authors note- so okay u guys another thg fan fic based off a movie. Also i will apologize to anyone who was a fan of 'The Hunger Games Social Network' i think someone reported it for something and it got taken off i really am sorry because i had 3 other chapters i was about to post. O and this story is where there is no hunger Cato and Peeta are friends along with Thresh and Finnick and Marvel even though he is with katniss in the begining.

So this is a - fan fic well actually I'm gonna pull a 'Gossip Girl' and not tell u who its about because that is what happens in 'The Notebook' which ironically I'm watching it now. okay that was a stupid idea yep its not cato and clove. suprised? oh yeah i DO NOT own the Hunger Games and R&R. :) - Catoloverxclovelover

"Hello, Katniss" A tall red headed woman in a nurse outfit says as she walks in.

"Hello, do I know you?" I ask rocking back in forth in a rocking chair.

"Katniss I'm your nurse Amber" she tells me with a smile.

"Oh" I say then look out the window next to me. Outside is a lake with birds flying around and the reflection of the trees shines in the water.

"You have a visiter" she says and a man walks in.

He looks so familiar but I cant tell where i know him from.

"I will be back when its time for lunch" Amber tells me.

I nods and she exits. The man looks at me. Where do i know him from!

"What's that" I ask him refurring to a book in his hand as I sit next to him at the table just a few feet away from where i was sitting.

"It's a notebook" he tells. How did i not know that?

"Do you write stories in it?" I ask. Well isn't that obvious Katniss! Why do I forget absolutely everything.

"Yes would you like to hear one?" He asks me and i nod.

"Allright , then ..."

Past (Into Story from now on it will go on from past till i put a thing that says present and this is if u have seen the notebook from noah's POV)

"Oh come on Peet"My annoying green eyed bronze haired annoying best friend Finnick says to me pulling on my arm.

"Fine" I say I am so sick of arguing with Finnick you'd think he is two but he 18 a year older than surprising that he is older I mean I act older.

I see two girls walking by laughing and talking both with brown hair but one of them has such dark hair and has gray eyes that distract you from everything around you.

"Who is that?" I ask Finnick.

The girl with the gray eyes makes eye contact with me and turns away.

"The one you were making googley eyes at? Thats Katniss she is way too rich for you though." He says plainly

This is so stupid. I walk right up to her. "Do you wanna go out with me?" I ask.

"No"she states and the now three brunettes and blonde girls next to her laugh.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't" she says and they walk away.

She goes on the Farris wheel with some boy I recognize from town.

Katniss POV

I sit on the Farris wheel with this boy from town his name is Marvel he's really funny once you get to know him.

Then the blonde boy who asked me out earlier jumps on the seat with is. "Peeta the seats only sit two!" The man who operates the machine says.

The boy who apparently is named Peeta grabs the bar and hangs there. He is crazy!

"Peeta that isn't funny get down!"Annie yells

"Yeah even I'm not that stupid!"Finnick yells

" what is wrong with you?!" I yell. God we are practically 20 to 30 feet in the air.

"Why wont you go out with me?" He asks calmly.

"Peeta stops being stupid you can hurt yourself!" Thresh yells while Finnick laughs and Johanna slaps him off the back of his head.

"You've know me to long to say that!"he shouts down.

"Even Cato isnt that stupid!"Clove yells down because she and Cato are a few carts above us.

"Yeah- wait Im not as stupid as him!" Cato argues and then drop it but laughs at Peeta again along with Finnick and Gale who are on the ground.

"So why won't you go out with me" he repeats himself.

"Because I don't want too" I say.

"Do you know him?" Marvel asks me.

"No"I yell as peeta says yes at same time.

"Go out with me" Peeta says but i reply no again.

"I will let go" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Thats black mailing!" I argue and he pretends to slip till he his hanging by only one hand.

"Fine i'll go out with you" I say.

"No don't do me any favors" he says.

"No I wanna go out with you!" I say louder.

"Say it again, I cant hear you" he says. Damn him I know he can hear me.

"I wanna go out with you! Happy!" I say and he puts his other hand back on the bar.

"Oh you think your so smart" I say. I reach over and unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing? Oh please don't" Peeta says.

I pull his pants down to his ankles and he is hanging up for everyone to see with his pants to his ankles showing off his boxers.

I smirk cross my arms and lean back into Marvel as he puts his arm around me.


End file.
